Currently doors that are openable/closable by means of a rotational-sliding movement are known.
Such doors are generally arranged by associating to a shutter the following elements:                first pivot means defining a first vertical axis for the pivoting of the shutter, in a substantially central region thereof, to translation means arranged so as to slide in a corresponding guide associated to the upper strut of the frame of the door;        second pivot means with an axis parallel to the axis of the first pivot means, for the pivoting of two arms, a first upper one and a second lower one, each of which is pivoted with one end to the frame of the closure in proximity to a jamb to define a second rotation axis, said arms having the opposite ends reciprocally rigidly connected by means of a rod defining a third rotation axis, interposed between the first and second axes, passing through said shutter in the direction of the height thereof.        
By means of such mechanism the push imposed by a user to the shutter for opening the door, for example towards the outside, makes the shutter rotate about the first axis, such rotation bringing about the contemporary rotation of the arms about the third axis in the opposite direction with respect to the shutter.
The second axis, about which both the shutter and the arms rotate, is made by said arms to travel along a circular-arc trajectory with respect to the third axis, in the opposite direction with respect to that of the opening of the shutter.
Contemporarily, the first axis slides parallel to itself, thanks to the sliding means, towards the jamb to which the arms are connected.
Such movement provided to the shutter by the mechanism, as shown schematically in FIG. 10, allows to reduce the volume spanned with a usual movement of opening or closing with respect to a normal hinging of the shutter to a jamb of a door.
The movement just described brings about considerable advantages when several doors must be installed one near the other, for example on converging walls, in which case such doors, if both open, could inconveniently block the correct and complete opening of one with respect to the other, and vice-versa.
Moreover, the shutters of the rotating-sliding doors are generally openable on both sides, further facilitating the passage through such doors and allowing the user to choose the most convenient opening of the shutter with a pushing movement or with a pulling movement.
The doors provided with such mechanism, moreover, are particularly employed in hospital and meeting-place environments, but also in domestic environments, that must be used by handicapped persons; in fact the progressive reduction of the distance between the user and the handle of the shutter renders the opening of the door much more simple, allowing the user, for example seated in a wheel chair or supported by crutches, to avoid leaning dangerously from a balanced position.
A mechanism as described above is the subject of Italian patent application for utility model No. VE92U000026, filed on 10 Aug. 1992 in the name of this same applicant.
Such mechanisms for the arrangement of doors with rotational-sliding movement are sometimes difficult to provide for a technician who must mount them on doors or other closures that have different dimensions.